Wicked
by A Rare Sight
Summary: Two young Fillies Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash Meet each other for the first time unknown to both they will travel together through adolescence one wishing to teach Peace and Compassion the other trying to find light amongst the clouded sky., One thing is certain though life has a knack for being Wicked.
1. Chapter 1 The Way Things Go

_**A/N: A new story I'm working on takes place in Fluttershys and Rainbow Dashes past as young fillies learning about each other and facing a wicked time surrounding their childhood.**_

_**I wanted to try something new and serious so decided to give this a try this is a Prologue so I hope you like what you see.**_

* * *

><p>The sun was hidden much like light in life covered by dark clouds unable to shine through and show its beauty to the world.<p>

Was she cursed not to see beauty in the world or was it her destiny to see everything through a clouded gaze.

Rainbow Dash stared out the window of her home just a young filly with dreams in her mind and fire in her heart.

Sitting atop the small bed she bit her lower lip gazing down in silence she knew the sun wouldn't shine through her window today., Like most days this would be one she would regret.

The stomping slowly came closer behind the white cloud colored door to her room as she quickly closed the window and shades to her room it was what had to be done or else.

Violet colored eyes gazed to the door as the stomping grew louder and louder., Heart racing the filly tensed her body for what was to come her wings shivering with dread.

The door swung open and the figure stepped forward slowly towering over the small blue filly who simply curled up into a small helpless ball atop the sheets of her bed., averting her gaze it was easier if she tried to think of happier things.

Like the sunshine.

* * *

><p>" I said where are the five bit's you owe me! " A large brown colt spoke in a snarl outside the <em>" Cloudsdale School for Young Pegasi. "<em> as he held down a smaller colt roughly banging his hooves across his backside hard.

" I said I don't have it I'm sorry! " The smaller colt spoke in a shaky tone as his attacker rolled his eyes and slammed down his hooves again and again on the small colt as a group of young ponies gathered around simply watching.

That is how it was if anyone tried to step in they would be next to pay it was a type of trial by fire in a way one a certain yellow filly did not wish to take place in.

Fluttershy hid behind a large tuft of clouds her long flowing pink mane was hiding her face just about completely as her wings were slid back in fear., her thoughts hoping no-pony could see her.

As the crowd cheered after the large colt jumped off his victim she knew it was over for the day that soon she might even be able to go get herself a milk., but not likely she didn't want to chance things.

" What you looking at Flutters! " The large colt snapped pushing away the clouds around her as his dark blue eyes glared to the filly who screamed aloud in fear.

" No...nothing...Oooooo. " Fluttershy whimpered tears forming in her eyes as she placed hooves over her face in shock and terror., the colt just laughed trotting away.

" Oh wow pathetic you're not even worth it. " The bully chuckled as he trotted off across the soft clouds before flapping wings and flying away.

Whimpering she quickly galloped ahead trying to find a new hiding place when suddenly she tripped over something or somepony.

Gazing down her heart sank in her chest the beaten colt was breathing shallow in nature his eyes swollen as blood trickled down his cheeks and mouth., he was really hurt yet none had gone for help.

His bruised eyes slowly opened as much as they could a gaze looking to the filly pleadingly as his hoof weakly reached out to her., Lower lip quivering light blue tears running down her cheek she took his hoof in her own to keep him calm.

" Help..." She whimpered aloud in a soft whisper around her none gave them a second glance.

" Help..." Another whimper went unheard as ponies ignored her plea's tears flowing down her cheeks as she sobbed taking a deep breath.

" HELP! " The voice of her teacher screamed aloud from behind her in shock and terror., Fluttershy slowly turned around looking up to her in silence heartbroken.

* * *

><p>The colt had been taken away in haste for treatment as Fluttershy merely sat atop a low hanging cloud curled into a small ball eyes looking down to the ground below it looked so calm and peaceful there.<p>

The teacher's had asked her and many a pony who had beaten him so badly yet none told who was responsable even she could not bring herself to say a word in fear the large colt might return for her.

Whimpering she felt horrible knowing what she did was wrong., yet knew she wasn't strong enough to stand up and do the right thing.

Sobbing aloud she cried tears falling onto the cloud she rested on., unknown to her this day was one she would or could never forget.

" Swoosh. " A sudden breeze caught her attention as she quickly gazed up seeing a Rainbow colored mane belonging to a light blue colored filly who simply gazed down to her from high in the sky.

Fluttershy whimpered gently brushing tears away from her eyes with a dainty hoof as the filly nodded flying off in a flash.

She had just met Rainbow Dash unknown to Fluttershy a filly who would forever change her life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well I hope you like this new Fic R&R and tell me what you think thank you all for reading and hope to see you again next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Among The Stars

_**A/N: I know its been a while since I've updated this fic but had the urge to continue it I hope you all enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Sitting atop a soft cloud Fluttershy gazed off into the horizon her thought's falling down to the filly who nodded to her the other day., It was an action that made her feel uneasy.<p>

Had she told the young filly to do something without knowing?

Or had the filly simply just gave her a moment of attention out of pity from seeing how miserable she looked.

Pink bangs showered over her eyes gently as blue hues gazed back into the distance the sun was beginning to set now her thought's slowing down if ever so slightly., she needed to think of happier thing's.

Fluttershy gently placed her chin atop her femininely crossed hooves as her eyes watched the sun fall behind the clouds the sky changing from a clear blue to a majestic dark blue as night came.

The moon slowly climbed higher and higher., from Cloudsdale one could see the beauty of the sunset and rise with such ease yet her mind thought about the land below., how her heart ached to just visit the world below.

Sighing aloud she batted her long lashes slowly drifting off into slumber she knew she had to get home but a small doze on a cloud wouldn't be so bad if anything it might help her relax.

Soon her eyes closed as the world drifted further and further away from her conscious., all her worries and fears seemed to simply fade away.

Slowly a smile crept across her face her heart at ease.

* * *

><p>" Wake up!...Wake Up! " A sudden scream pulled Fluttershy out of her dreams about the land below., gazing up she noticed the sky was now a jet black stars littering the sky.<p>

How long had she been asleep?., her parents must be so worried about her yet as her heart began to race inside her chest she noticed the figure that woke her up.

It was the light blue filly with the rainbow mane her violet colored eyes glowed in the darkness like coals in a fire., Fluttershy shivered frightened by the sight never had she seen eyes like that.

" Come with me! " The filly snapped in an angry tone as she suddenly tackled Fluttershy roughly off her cloud both fell a slight distance into a gathering of larger clouds below.

" Owww., what's happen-mmmhmm." Fluttershy felt a hoof go over her mouth to silence her as the filly slowly folded her ears back and hide among the large clouds forcing Fluttershy to do the same.

Hiding in silence felt like an eternity to the yellow colored mare she just whimpered barely above a whisper her wish to just return home., to be safe and sound in her own bed sleeping as the star's danced above.

Then it happened a group of Cloudsdale Guards flew past high above the fillies stopping right at the cloud Fluttershy had slept on., their eyes scanned around as if in search for somepony before shrugging and flying off.

" Whew!., that was close." The blue filly sighed aloud standing back up on the cloud as Fluttershy stayed in her submissive position hiding among the clouds.

The blue filly simply gazed down sighing aloud at this pathetic little mare was she scared stiff about everything?

Grabbing the yellow filly by the shoulders the blue one lifted her up with ease she could feel the filly shivering in her hooves.

" Why you so scared?, I'm not going to hurt you." The blue spoke with a hint of sass in her voice as the other filly slowly backed up away from her still shivering.

" I'm...not scared." The yellow one spoke but in such a whisper that the blue had to strain her ears to barely make it out.

" Phst., could've fooled me." The blue replied with a sarcastic tone.

" Why were we hiding? " Fluttershy asked her voice picking up a bit more now.

" Phst., those guards think that I did something." The blue filly flaunted her hooves towards Fluttershy who simply gave her an innocent gaze.

" Well if you didn't do anything why did you hide? " Fluttershy asked knowing the blue fillies story made little sense., she might have been scared but she wasn't dumb.

" Well I'm a kind of pony that really doesn't act like a Missy Goodie Two-Hooves., they'd lock me up and ask questions later I had to hide the moment they saw me out this late." The filly spoke in a defensive manner as she turned her back away from the yellow.

" Oh., well if you say your innocent then I belive you." Fluttershy spoke her voice no longer quivering she could feel in her heart that this filly wasn't bad.

" You do? " The blue spoke in a confused tone her eyes filled with a look of bewilderment.

" Of course., we just met you don't have a reason to lie to me." Fluttershy spoke as the other filly just looked down sadly as if nopony ever trusted her.

" Well thanks then I'm Rainbow Dash." Dash smiled her ears perking up as she held out a hoof to the yellow filly.

" I'm Fluttershy." The young filly replied as she lifted her own hoof gently placing it against the others.

" Shy is correct., maybe I'll see you around." Dash spoke as she nestled herself into the cloud on her backside looking up to the sky.

" Um., are you not going home? " Fluttershy asked slowly walking closer to the Filly who looked to her and shrugged.

" Nah., my...I mean I'm just going to camp out here tonight it's way to beautiful to just sit inside all night anyways." Dash spoke her voice rising in a defensive tone again as her eyes locked onto the sky above.

Hearing hoofsteps among the clouds fade away Dash just sighed happy she dodged that bullet., yet was suddenly jolted as Fluttershy fell onto her backside as well at her side looking up to the star filled sky as well.

" What do you think you're doing? " Dash spoke in a shocked tone as the yellow mare simply looked to her shrugging.

" Well your right it's beautiful out tonight and I've never been camping., maybe I can stay with you tonight? " Fluttershy asked in a sheepish voice her eyes glistening in the moonlight.

Dash just groaned aloud and sighed flaunting a hoof towards her., Acting mad yet deep inside it felt nice to have somepony want to be around her.

" Fine just don't bug me." Dash spoke in a stern voice as she gazed off into the sky., Fluttershy simply nodded.

" Um., Dash? " The yellow filly spoke in her soft voice.

" Hmmm., what? " Dash replied her voice sounding annoyed.

" I think the stars are nice." Fluttershy spoke her voice filled with a sense of awe and wonderment.

" Yeah., me too." Dash replied in a softer tone for once knowing she might get a good nights sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Here is the next chapter I'll update around Thursday or Friday., Thank you to my reviewer for this fic ~hugz~.**_

_**Please R&R tell me what you think and please enjoy.**_

_**Love., IRD.**_


End file.
